


Changing Perspective

by Charliepost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliepost/pseuds/Charliepost
Summary: When Steve is changed into a female against his will courtesy of Tony Stark’s latest invention, he thinks life will just continue on as normal and he’ll fly under everyone’s radar until it wears off. Wrong. So, so wrong.++++Bucky knew Steve as a guy was a catch and never understood how none of the girls noticed.Unfortunately for Bucky, Steve as a girl is a catch that everyone is noticing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story’s concept was given to me from another author - Pearsforgranite (who also wrote the first chapter). She ended up removing the story after posting the first chapter and when I msg’d her about it, she said she wasn’t interested in continuing the story anymore. So I asked if I could have it and voila. Here we are.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Breathless, Pamela went to reach into Bucky's pocket to pull out his phone. He intercepted her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss before pinning it to the wall beside her head.

"Don't worry about it, doll. It'll stop."

3 minutes later and the buzzing had yet to cease.

"Alright, enough of this, Barnes. Just answer your damn phone." No longer breathless, Pamela pushed Bucky away and started fixing her hair and clothes, signaling the official end of their groping romp in the custodian's closet.

Groaning in frustration, Bucky answered his phone with a very disgruntled, "What?!"

Steve cringed at the irritation in his best friend's voice. He'd obviously interrupted something. Probably another one of Bucky's supply closet hook-ups.

"Uhh…hey, Buck."

Bucky's shoulders slumped at his friend's voice. He didn't even need Steve to explain why he was calling. "Shoved in a locker again, huh? Where are you this time?"

"I'm down by the gym. Got stashed somewhere between 1430 and 1460. I think."

"Alright, punk, I'll be there in a sec."

"Thanks, jerk."

After hanging up, Bucky turned and grabbed a pair of lock cutters from a hook on the closet wall.

"Sorry, dollface. Gotta go." He turned to the beautiful brunette who'd been his casual make-out partner for the past 3 months.

Looking at the lock cutters, she winced in sympathy, "Steve alright?"

"Yeah, I just gotta go spring him loose."

"God, Steve is such a sweetie. I don't get why Hodge, Schmidt, and Rumlow won't just leave him alone."

Bucky smirked at how much Steve would hate being called a 'sweetie' and poked his head out of the closet door to check the coast. Since school was out as of 20 minutes ago, it was all clear. He grabbed Pamela's hand and led her out of the closet. "Pretty sure they've all got a severe case of micropeen and are compensating. They've been douchebags since I can remember."

"Well, since he's had a rough one, give him this from me," Pamela grabbed Bucky's face and planted a bright pink kiss on his cheek.

Dramatically, Bucky clutched at his cheek, "Hell no, this one's mine! You'll have to give that punk another one yourself."

Pamela rolled her eyes at Bucky.

"Or, hey, better yet, get that cute little friend of yours, whatshername – Dana? Get her to kiss him. She's single and they look like they'd get along," Bucky based this assumption solely on the fact that Dana was one of the few girls who were shorter than Steve who weren't partial to wearing high heels.

Pamela noticeably hesitated and let out an awkward, "Umm…"

Bucky's brow crinkled in confusion, "What? You just said yourself, Steve's 'a sweetie'."

Pam knew she had to tread carefully here. As carefree and call-me-for-a-good-time as Bucky Barnes was, the one thing guaranteed to upset him was anyone saying a negative word against one Steven Rogers. Their relationship was pretty adorable, she had to admit. Steve was a meager 5'4" while Bucky's summer growth spurt had him clocking in at 6'0 and he was still growing. Bucky was a baseball all-star on their school's team and rumor had it that he was being scouted by colleges. His athleticism had the wonderful side effect of muscles. During their many one-on-ones, Pamela had been blessed by the vision of a shirtless Bucky and hot damn. Even if you took away the muscles, the boy was still gorgeous. Freakishly so. Like, should be starring in a Hollywood movie kinda hot. With beautiful eyes, killer lips, and hair long enough for him to tie up in an insanely attractive man-bun, Bucky was already a huge portion of the school's no-so-secret crush. Add in the fun, flirty, and confident personality, and it almost wasn't fair. They'd been best friends since grade one. When Bucky wasn't making out with a girl or playing baseball, he was usually with Steve, even though everyone liked Bucky and he could join any clique he wanted. You'd think this would have the benefit of everyone wanting to be friends with Steve too. Unfortunately, Bucky shone so brightly that nobody paid any attention to Steve, except, of course, for bullies. Probable micropeens aside, Pam really didn't understand what their problem was with Steve. He really was a sweetheart. Shy and socially awkward, with his bright blonde hair, big blue eyes, and small stature, he was straight-up cute, like a puppy. Albeit a sometimes grumpy and self-righteous puppy that turned into a little pit-bull, especially when he or anyone else was bullied. Pam doesn't think he's ever backed down from a bully or a fight. Not that it ever did him any good, but he'd nobly stepped in when other people were being picked on, even if all he managed was to give them enough time to run away while he got pummeled. Nobody did the same for him.

"Listen, Bucky, Steve really is a good guy and Dana does think he's cute," at this Bucky's eyes lit up and Pam rushed through the rest of her sentence before he could interrupt, "but like, puppy cute, not, you know, dateable cute. Sorry."

Bucky winced at that popular adjective in relation to his friend. Steve absolutely loathed words like cute, adorable, sweet - words the female population seemed to love associating to his friend.

"No worries. It was worth a shot. I'd better get on with saving the day." He gave a small salute and walked off towards the gym.

Bucky hated that Steve had it so rough. Due to his size and laundry list of health issues, school had never been an easy ride, despite Bucky's every attempt to prevent Steve from being targeted. One would think that being Bucky's friend would spare Steve from being picked on. Bucky knew he was good-looking and popular. Nobody ever picked on Bucky and Steve only really got it when Bucky wasn't around. Thank fuck they were seniors and this was their last year of school, even if it was still only late-October. Bucky could tell all the relentless bullying was slowly, but surely, crushing his small friend. When they had left middle school, Steve had been ecstatic and full of optimism for a fresh start at high school. Bucky had no idea why. All the same assholes were going to the same school, just with the addition of other students from surrounding middle schools – basically just a bunch of new assholes. Ever the optimist, Steve had hoped that maybe he'd be able to make at least one more friend outside of Bucky. Someone who hadn't let their opinion of Steve be threatened or tainted by the three douches. So far that hadn't happened. Instead Steve generally agrees that the school is full of assholes.

Rounding the corner to the area of lockers where Steve was stashed, Bucky frowned. The lockers in this area were all half the size of normal lockers and stacked, so someone had a locker on top and while someone had the bottom. Sure Steve was tiny, but if he was cramped up in one of these, even he had to be hurting.

Bucky called out, slightly desperate, "STEVE! Start making some noise, man."

The response was immediate, "Bucky! Over here!"

Following the voice to number 1450, a top locker, Bucky stopped and looked through the thin slats on the front of the door. He could just make out a hint of movement.

"K, Steve-o, just a sec." Bucky didn't wait for a reply before wrangling the locker cutters up to the lock and with one, swift chomp of the blades, the lock clattered to the ground. He took a step back as the door swung open, expecting Steve to pop out. His jaw dropped at the sorry sight before him. The asshats hadn't just stuffed Steve in the locker like normal, no, they had gone the extra mile and had somehow managed to stuff him in upside down and with his face to the back of the locker. Meaning, when Bucky opened the door, he was faced with Steve's back and all of Steve's weight was on his head, neck, and shoulders. As soon as the door was no longer propping him up, Steve started falling backwards out of the locker. He would've landed painfully on the floor, no doubt breaking one of his fragile bird bones, if Bucky hadn't reached out and caught him.

Setting Steve on his feet, Bucky knew better than to launch into what his friend referred to as his mother-hen routine. He simply muttered a heartfelt, "Shit, Steve", and then winced as his friend's joints emitted some disturbingly loud pops as he stretched his neck, shoulders, and back.

"I'm fine, Bucky."

"Yeah, I know you are, punk. It just pisses me off. If you would just let me shove one of their asses into a locker, I'd feel a lot better."

"You already know my opinion on that topic."

Bucky huffed in frustration, "You know, I don't actually need your permission. I could just go ahead and do it anyway."

"I know," Steve said lightly. His tone making it clear he knew Bucky would never go behind his back.

Grumbling, Bucky stated the obvious, "You suck." He threw his arm around Steve's shoulder and led him away.

+++++

"Just so you know, you're coming across real creepy-like, over there, pal," Bucky advised the next day as he ate his lunch across from Steve. Bucky watched as his friend's cheeks started turning red at Bucky's observation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve willfully ignored the rush of blood he could feel flushing his cheeks at Bucky's observation. "I'm just sketching for my art assignment that's due tomorrow."

Bucky took a bite of his sandwich before muttering through his mouthful, "Uh huh. Right. I'm sure Mrs. Anderson really wants yet another detailed sketch of Sharon Carter's hair. Or is it her eyelashes you're doodling this time? Or maybe her left ear? You know, to go with the 3 other sketches you made of her right one."

Steve paused his drawing to glare at Bucky as his cheeks turned even redder.

Everyone knew that Steve had a mad crush on Sharon Carter - including Sharon Carter. Between the blushing if she so much a deigned to glance at him and the stammering whenever he tried to speak to her, Steve was not subtle. Unfortunately for Steve, she was already dating someone. Some big, burly, blonde guy from a prep school a few blocks over. Bucky thought he kinda looked like Steve if Steve had won the genetic lottery or got hooked on steroids.

Everyone liked Sharon. She was captain of the debate team and girls' soccer team. Not only that, she just seemed to have her shit together in a way that was impressive and slightly intimidating. Steve had been mad for her since 10th grade, when she'd punched Gilmore Hodge in the nose for slapping her ass.

Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve was literally unable to keep from staring dreamily at Carter. He knew the second Steve had been spotted by Sharon because his already rosy hue turned lobster red and his eyes immediately averted to his sketchpad.

Bucky looked over at Sharon who was still smiling a friendly smile at Steve, even though the wuss was too embarrassed to look at her. Bucky mentally shook his head at his friend and wished, not for the first time, that Sharon didn't have a boyfriend. Sharon was completely awesome (basically the righteous, badass female version of Steve) and Bucky just knew that if she hadn't already been dating someone, she'd give Steve a chance in a heartbeat, which the rest of the female population were foolish for not already doing.

+++++

"Cold, Stevie?" Bucky removed his baseball hoodie (which had his name and number on it) and chucked it at his shivering friend. Leaving him in a black, long-sleeved t-shirt which many an eye noted appreciatively.

A muffled "Thanks" came from within the confines of the hoodie as a freezing Steve rushed to put in on over his head and burrow inside its warmth. Sometimes it didn't completely suck to have a best friend who was a gigantor in comparison.

They both ignored the 'aww's and cooing from the group of girls behind them. That was the general reaction whenever the females of the school saw Bucky 'taking care' (as they put it, which Steve loathed) of his little friend. Steve's cheeks went a little pink in embarrassment and he put the hood up and hunkered down further inside the hoodie to hide from the attention, inadvertently making himself even cuter to the female peanut gallery.

The entire school was in the gym, crammed uncomfortably into the bleachers, waiting for the special presentation on gender to begin. They had all been informed in homeroom that a very special guest would be speaking to them. Most of the students didn't really care about the subject matter, but it didn't take away from the fact that a last period assembly was an awesome way to end a Friday.

The loud, boisterous chatter of a gymnasium filled with high school students, suddenly ceased, replaced with dumbfounded silence. Students' jaws dropped and minds blew as they realized it was the Tony Stark strutting into the gym from the side entrance. Each step of his beat-up, grease-stained sneakers were audible as he made his way towards the microphone stationed at the center of the floor beside a table set up with a laptop and other unknown instruments and contraptions. Unlike the polished, suited version of Tony Stark often seen in social media, this version was dressed casually, sporting jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt underneath a black blazer. He was followed by a gorgeous woman who was directing two men pushing what looked like an iron lung towards the table. If iron lungs came in a bright red and gold.

They all watched as he adjusted the mic (lowering it approximately 3 inches) before clearing his throat and speaking, "Greetings youths of –" here he paused to look at a neon post-it attached to his palm "- Brooklyn Millenium High!"

As you do when being addressed directly by the Tony Stark, the youths of Brooklyn Millenium lost their shit. Tony allowed the mass of spazzing teenagers to continue frothing as he finished hooking up his machine.

Once he was ready he cut off the cheering, "Yes, yes, I know, I'm very exciting, but in order to get to the good stuff you're all going to have to at least pretend to pull yourselves together."

It took a few more minutes, during which Tony just rolled his eyes and finagled a last few things into position, but eventually the students stopped freaking out on a mass scale.

Once the gym was silent enough for his liking, Tony congratulated, "Great. Good work. I knew you could do it." Preoccupied with his tablet, he gestured vaguely and ordered, "Teacher! Gold stars for everyone!" Finally ready, he looked up at the audience. "Now, if I could direct your eyes away from my extremely attractive person to the big beautiful red and gold hunk to my right, we can get started."

Steve looked at the huge horizontal tube that looked like something straight out a science fiction movie.

"I won't bog you down with all the technical jargon or even the social rhetoric of the issue at hand. I'm just going to jump straight into what this beauty can do in terms of gender reassignment. Soon to be gone are the days of hormone replacement therapy and months, even years, of hormonal fluctuations. After stepping inside my regenderization chamber and marinating for 10 minutes, you'll come out exactly as you would had you been born the opposite gender. That's the important detail. You'll be as if you had been born the opposite sex, meaning, if you are a 5'5" female, but the male you would've been 6'0", then that's how you'll come out. The change actually occurs after the 5 minute mark, but for it to have any sort of permanence, a person needs to be in the machine for at least 5 additional minutes. So after 10 minutes in total the changes will last 6 months – a bit of a trial run in case you decide reassignment isn't for you. After you've naturally reverted back to your original form at the 6 month mark and you decide that you would like to be permanently reassigned, then stepping back in and marinating for a full hour is all it takes to 'lock' the changes in."

Tony paused to give the surprised students a minute to grasp all of what he just said. One student in particular was taking it in, but not in the way intended.

Arnim Zola was a loser. He knew this fact because it was the truth according to his 'friends', Gilmore Hodge, Brock Rumlow, and Johanne Schmidt. When they weren't picking on Rogers, they were generally picking on him, even though he was technically part of their group. He likened himself to the Omega of the pack – the weakest wolf who was generally shit on by the rest of the members. Lately, their taunting and pranking had developed an edge that was starting to worry him. He could very easily see himself becoming a literal punching bag soon and believed it was due to their boredom with Rogers. He just never reacted and at this point, it was the definition of insane to continue taunting him: doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result. It appeared they were regaining their sanity, realizing Rogers just wasn't going to react, and turning to a new victim of entertainment. The other day Arnim had been the subject of a brutal prank involving knives and brown paper bags. It had resulted in him needing three stitches in his right hand. Arnim had to do something before it was him being stuffed upside down inside of lockers instead of Rogers.

Listening to the genius billionaire wax poetic about his gender reassigning machine, a lightbulb went off in Arnim's head. All Rogers needed was a repackaging, something to reignite Schmidt, Rumlow, and Hodge' interest; make Rogers seem shiny and new. That would most definitely shift the focus away from himself.

Figuring out how to get Rogers inside the machine was the obvious problem, but thankfully Stark made it a tad bit easier with his next words.

"The machine is going to be hanging around here all next week starting Monday." The audience lit up at the prospect of Tony Stark at their school for an entire week, before he popped about 700 student bubbles, "I certainly won't be hanging around though. I'm very important and have a life. And this is high school, which…eww. If during the week you believe this is an avenue you would like explore, Maria Hill, the Chief Advisor for this project, will be more than happy to assist with the paperwork and procedure." He gestured towards the gorgeous brunette standing next to him.

Steve could hear a very appreciative murmur (and some not so respectful comments regarding her hotness and bang-ability) travel through the students at the sight of her. He heard Bucky beside him let out a low whistle.

Maria Hill stepped up to the microphone as Tony stepped aside, "Hello students! As Tony introduced, my name is Maria Hill; however, that wasn't always my name." She paused to smile at the disbelief that rippled through the crowd, the student population having caught on to where she was going. "Up until two years ago, my name was Michael Hill." At her words, a picture was projected onto the blank wall behind her featuring a handsome man wearing a business suit while smiling at the camera. He was tall and lean with short dark hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, and looked like he could've been Maria's twin. He was as handsome as Maria was beautiful. The picture then morphed to include Maria for a side-by-side comparison.

"As Mr. Stark stated, the machine allows you to become as you would've been had you been born the opposite gender. I was once 6'2" and am now a respectable 5'9". Another change to be aware of is orientation. As a man, I was heterosexual and dated woman. I had never been interested in men. As a woman, I am also heterosexual. In fact, I am engaged to a man. It was not a conscious decision. I literally came out of the procedure uninterested in women either romantically or sexually. So fair warning to anyone in a relationship – orientation can be as rigid as it is fluid and is subject to change after this procedure. In regards to pain, aside from a slight pressure and very minor discomfort, the procedure is completely painless. For the first day you'll feel groggy and a little discombobulated, but that will pass within 24 hours."

Maria proceeded to describe the legalities of undergoing the procedure and all the ways in which Stark Industries was prepared to aid in a student's transition, including the services of a psychologist both before and after.

"I know it looks a bit intimidating, but it's been so refined that at this point a baby could operate it. It's literally the work of pushing a button for the change to take place." Channeling his inner Vanna White, Tony grandiosely showcased the button, which was about the size of a grapefruit and bright green. It stood out like a sore thumb against the red and gold bodypaint of the chamber.

"That thing is hideous." Steve was all about expressing oneself artistically and using colours to enhance a piece, but he could swear his retinas were burning just by looking at the garishly clashing creation.

"Oh yeah, it's hella ugly, but if it can make something as pretty as Hill, then it can't be all that bad."

Bucky had a point. Desperately in love with Sharon as he was, even Steve had a difficult time not completely ogling Stark's assistant. His fingers itched for his pencil and sketchbook as she continued addressing the students.

"Normally this procedure would cost approximately $10,000; however, Mr. Stark has decided to allow students to try it for free as well as the procedure to render the change permanent after 6 months."

At the steep price tag, Steve's eyebrows jumped up to the middle of his forehead.

"I wonder if anyone will actually do it," Bucky wondered.

Steve looked around at his fellow students and thought that if anyone had the guts to do it, they'd be in for a rough time. It took him a while to realize, but most of the people attending this school were assholes and anyone who went through with it would probably be eaten alive.

+++++

The following Monday all any of the students could talk about was the regenderization machine.

There were only two openly trans students in the school and they were being hounded like celebrities by their classmates wanting to know if they were going to get changed.

Steve caught the end of Nixon Keller's soap-boxing about gender. He was surrounded by about 20 students and clearly loving the attention.

"It's not about gender because gender doesn't actually exist. It's about self-expression and not hiding under social conventions." His words were met with silence, clearly people were just waiting for him to hurry up and reveal whether or not he was going to go through with it. "But, obviously, I want a vag and a pair of tits so, yeah, Imma do it!"

Steve shook his head as everyone laughed. He didn't pretend to understand Nixon's mindframe, but he hoped his reasons ran a little deeper than vag and tits. Making his way into the bathroom before his next class started, he was filled with dread when he saw Arnim Zola, Johann Schmidt, and Gilmore Hodge already in there. The two taller students were talking to their shorter friend in a corner. Steve's shoulders slumped in defeat for a second before he forced himself to stand up straight. Almost as tall as Bucky, Johann Schmidt and Gilmore Hodge towered over Steve. A fact Steve was keenly aware of when Schmidt and Hodge' features lit up with unholy glee upon spotting him. Arnim's distressed look of panic was replaced with relief when the two focused on Steve, who instead of leaving like a sane person, walked towards to the stalls without acknowledging them.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in the mens' room, cunt," Hodge smirked at Steve.

Confused, Steve looked over his shoulder expecting to see a girl who had accidentally walked into the guys' room. There was no one behind him.

A smirking Schmidt continued Hodge' play, "You know, Hodge, cunts only come into the guys' bathroom for one thing."

"Is that why you're in here, Rogers? You that thirsty for dick?"

Steve was used to being bullied and called a colourful assortment of homosexual slurs by these idiots, but never had their words veered towards sexual harrassment. Steve, being Steve, however, he let his anger over their words dictate his course of action, "I'm not a girl, but even if I was, I definitely wouldn't be thirsty for micropeen." Knowing he only had a matter of seconds before his insult clocked in, he continued, "Girls are a hell of a lot stronger than guys, anyway. Especially guys like you assholes. 5 year old girls have bigger sets of balls than you."

Though the punch to the stomach was expected, it still hurt like hell. Steve keeled over on the floor as Hodge kicked him in the thigh and continued to do so as Steve curled into a ball to protect his head.

"What do you know about balls? You're barely a man. But god, imagine this freak as a girl." His face screwed up in disgust at the thought, "So hideous I wouldn't let her blow me even if she paid me."

As the bell rang for class, Hodge and Rumlow each delivered one last kick and left the bathroom. Zola slinking behind.

Any doubts Zola had been having over his intended course of action were completely eradicated in the face of what just happened. This incident was the perfect confirmation he needed that his plan to get Rogers into Stark's regenderization machine would solve all his problems. He had been seriously worried Hodge and Schmidt were about to actually shove his head into a toilet, but as soon as Rogers came along, they completely forgot about targeting Zola. His situation would only get better once Rogers was a girl. His plan was perfect.

+++++

Nixon Keller had done it. He was the first student to undergo the transformation. He had stepped into the machine and come out a woman.

"A pretty ugly one at that," Bucky uncharitably observed.

As Nixon walked by, Steve hit Bucky to shut him up even while silently agreeing with his unfortunate assessment. While Maria Hill had been insanely attractive both before and after the transformation, Nixon's average attractiveness had not translated very well into his female form. His wish for 'tits' had been granted, but they were definitely in the A cup region. And while he had always been a pretty heavy guy, his weight had been pretty evenly distributed throughout his body. As a female, the weight seemed to have all migrated to his face and belly making appear rather bloated. His face was still oddly masculine and he looked a bit drag-ish. His most overtly female feature was the long hair that fell past his shoulders.

Apparently everyone came out of the machine with long hair – male or female – as hair length wasn't a physiological feature specific to gender. Everyone grew hair and Maria had advised that the shortest they were able to work out was just below the shoulders. Apparently their initial test subjects had almost floor length hair.

Nixon himself was clearly unhappy with his looks and had been overheard earlier stating that he would not be making the change permanent.

Still by the lockers, Steve heard the tail end of a not so nice conversation a couple of students were having about Nixon's regenderization.

"Man, that machine should come with a warning."

"Yeah, just a post a picture of Nixon post-transformation. No one will use it then."

+++++

Steve was unsure why this was happening to him. One moment he was coming out of the art room to head home, and the next thing he knew he had a crying Arnim Zola in his arms. The guy was blubbering incoherently about his 'true self' and Steve could only guess that Zola was having some sort of identity crisis inspired by Stark's machine. Tomorrow was the last day it would be at the school and Zola was apparently torn on whether or not he would get regendered. Steve tried to be an understanding and considerate person, but mostly he found himself wishing he had taken the back exit out of the art room to spare himself this torture. As he gave a half-hearted pat on Zola's back, Steve looked at his phone - it was almost 6 o'clock (he had stayed late and lost track of time again), meaning the school was pretty much empty; any sports or clubs would've ended an hour ago. So Steve was the unfortunate person to come across him in this state. If it had been almost anyone else, Steve would've felt sympathy and be truly invested in this crisis; however, considering Zola was a part of the group who bullied him (even if Zola was just the lookout while the rest of his friends assaulted Steve), Steve was finding it hard to even pretend to be civil.

Cringing away from the disgusting wetness seeping into his shoulder from Zola's tears, Steve sternly said, "Alright, man…uhh…I mean…person…Zola, pull yourself together."

At Steve's fumbling of the correct personal pronoun, Zola's snotty sniffling escalated to full-blown wailing, his grasp on Steve tightening. Slightly alarmed at the strength of the hug, Steve was about to literally shove Zola off of him when he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck.

Having been in and out of the hospital for a large portion of his childhood, Steve was very familiar with needles and he knew immediately that he'd been injected with something. He shoved Zola off of him as hard as he could and shouted, "THE FUCK?! WHAT DID YOU JUST INJECT ME WITH, ASSHOLE?"

His vision blurred and surroundings swarm as he watched a fumbling Zola recap a syringe and put it in his backpack.

Zola glanced around nervously at Steve's yelling, in case someone heard and came running, even though he had made sure this area of the school was empty. There was no reason for anyone to be down here.

It was obvious the drug was taking effect as Rogers started stumbling around before tripping over nothing and falling on his ass. He was midway through an angry mumble about calling the police and arresting Zola before he passed out mid-sentence.

Arnim was surprised Rogers had even lasted as long as he had before passing out. According to Rumlow, people usually passed out within 20 seconds, so Arnim had to assume it was Rogers' indignant rage that had sustained him for a full minute before he finally succumbed to the drugs. Arnim had no idea what was actually in the syringe. According to Rumlow it would last about 9 hours and when the person woke up they'd have no memory of even being injected. He used it all the time on girls and had been happy to give some to Arnim to use on what he thought was some chick. Rumlow had actually said Arnim would be doing the girl a favour because she wouldn't have to experience or remember Zola's dick.

Wanting this whole ordeal said and done with as soon as possible, Arnim grabbed Rogers' ankles and dragged him 50 feet down the corridor and into the biology theatre, where the machine was being stored for the week. Being a teacher's pet had it advantages as Mr. Delmar had provided Arnim with the key to the office to feed the mice and lizards in the mornings before school started. The office was where Maria Hill had set up shop for the week as it connected directly to the theatre. She was unaware he had a key and he had been able to access both the office and theatre all week before she arrived at 8:00am. He just made sure he locked up when he left after feeding so she had no idea someone had been in there without her.

As lightweight as Rogers' was, Arnim was still sweating and huffing for breath when he made it to the machine. Stark hadn't been lying when he said a baby could operate this thing. There was a literal I/O switch on the side about 5 inches from the ridiculous green button. He flicked the switch and the machine hummed to life. After a moment, the machine's door unlocked, and Zola opened it fully. Maneuvering the blonde into the device was difficult, but he managed. He tied the straps and closed the door. Looking around to verify he had no witnesses, he took a deep breath, and then softly pushed the button. He would only leave Rogers in there for 10 minutes. He figured the poor guy's transformation would end up more like Nixon's than Hill's and he didn't want to leave him permanently disfigured.

Pushing the green button, Zola felt strangely powerful. For the first time in his life he had completely control and domination over another human being. He wasn't the scrawny, chubby loser being stomped on by bigger guys. In this scenario he was the bigger guy, almost god-like.

The machine whirred and hummed as it transformed Steve into his female self. After 10 minutes, Zola hit the green button again which stopped the procedure and then flipped the switch off which unlocked the door.

He had to admit he was curious about what Rogers would look like. The guy was already kinda girly looking, which was one of the reasons the guys picked on him so much. Opening the door, he was stunned. Instead of the hag he'd imagined, he'd created a goddamn Disney princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a little dense in this chapter. Also, he gets quite swear-y when angered. FYI – Steve’s personal pronoun is still ‘him’ instead of ‘her’. He feels like a ‘him’ so that’s what I’ve used.

With a great deal of effort, Steve pried open his eyes, groaning at both the bright light searing his retinas and at the discomfort emanating from every cell in his body. Blearily looking around, he found himself slumped in his seat in the art room. Letting out a jaw-cracking yawn, he looked at his phone and jerked upright when saw that it was almost 7:30 am. He had actually fallen asleep at school. What an idiot. He shot off a quick text to Bucky who would be expecting to walk to school with Steve in a few minutes - ‘Fell asleep at school - yes, I know, *insert art nerd comment here*– see you at the lockers, jerk’ - and gathered up his belongings.

He felt weird. Like he was wading through fog while wrapped in a bubble of cotton wool. Everything was muted. After going through the motions of grabbing his bag and leaving the art room, he barely noticed the teachers and school staff walking around. He tried to remember what the hell he had even been doing before falling asleep, but the last thing he remembered was adding more detail to his study of Sharon Carter’s ear. All of his stuff had been packed up, so he must’ve been so tired that he fell asleep after getting ready to leave. He shook his head. That didn’t sound like him, but obviously that was the only logical answer.

Walking towards his locker, he kept tripping. His shoes felt too big which made absolutely no sense. Yawning, he chalked it up to being way the hell overtired.

Because 99% of the school’s population had some sort of crush on Bucky, everyone knew who Steve Rogers was, however; other than Bucky, Steve was mostly either ignored by his peers or bullied. So despite his pretty groggy state of being, his internal alarm bells started clanging when people, mostly guys he realized, smiled at him, some even going so far as saying “Hi”, or looking him up and down. After the third time it happened, he threw up the hood attached to Bucky’s sweater, which he had yet to return since Bucky lent it to him on Monday during Tony Stark’s presentation. Steve tried to see if something was stuck to him, but he couldn’t find anything. Not for one second did he entertain the delusion that these people were genuinely greeting him. Something was wrong. By the time he arrived at his locker, his panic has sliced through most of his mental fog and he was on high alert.

Did everyone know he slept at school? Maybe people could tell he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday? He seriously doubted either of these explanations as nobody paid enough attention to him to clock what he wore.

Arriving at his locker, Steve began unlocking it when a familiar hand clapped down on his shoulder spinning him around.

“Hey Stevie! Oh! Sorry! I thought you were someone else.” Bucky yanked his hand back.

Confused, Steve said, “Buck?”

Bucky looked back in confusion, “Uhh, do I know you?”

Rolling his eyes at Bucky, Steve turned back to his locker and entered his combination until it unlocked, “Hilarious.”

“…okay. How do you know Steve’s locker combination?” After a pause, “…are you wearing his clothes??”

Shoving the last of his books in, Steve slammed his locker closed and hauled his bag back onto his shoulder, “Right, can this weird ‘bit’ be done now? I have more pressing issues: do I have something weird on my face? And don’t say my face because I’ll punch you.”

Bucky stared at the girl in front of him in bewilderment. She was wearing Steve’s clothes. In fact, she was wearing Bucky’s own hoodie that the punk hadn’t returned yet. She had the hood up, but Bucky could see she was pretty. Really pretty, actually. Big blue eyes outlined in long dark lashes under dark blonde eyebrows, small dainty nose, pink full lips - if she wasn’t so short (she was actually shorter than Steve by a couple inches, poor girl) then she’d look like a life-sized Barbie. A teeny, tiny, life-sized Barbie. He smirked a little at that thought. His assessment of the girl was interrupted by her jabbing him in the chest and aggressively calling him a jerk. He blinked. What the actual fuck.

“Listen, doll,” At the name, her face went from glaring and grumpy to murderous and outraged, “I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing at Steve’s locker, but I’d love to find out. How about you and I go and grab some coffee after school or, hey, now works if you want. I’m all for skipping. I’ll even let you keep that hoodie. Looks a hell of a lot better on you than it does me or Steve anyway.”

“Bucky! Enough!” At this, Bucky watched as her hand flung up to her throat. She cleared it a few times before seeming to test it, “Hello? Hello? Why the hell do I sound so weird??”

Dread started creeping up Bucky’s spine as his mind slowly drew a terrible conclusion. Gently he reached out and lowered the girl’s hood. Waves of shiny blond hair spilled out around her shoulders causing her to freak out completely.

“What the fuck?! Is this hair?!” Steve was livid. This was why everyone was looking at him! Some asshole pranked him while he was asleep and now he was in a wig (which sounded ridiculous even as he thought it, but the proof was all over his head). He started yanking trying to get it off, but it hurt like a bitch so the fuckers must’ve glued it on. How the hell he had slept through that process?

Tentatively Bucky stepped closer and softly said, “Steve?”

Steve looked up, eyes wide and pupils dilated, as his hands gripped his hair, “Jesus Christ, Bucky, stop just standing around staring. Help me get this thing off!”

Admittedly, Bucky had been a little worried when he had gotten Steve’s text saying he had fallen asleep at school. It was so unlike Steve that Bucky had practically run the entire distance to school to make sure his friend was okay. He had been worried that Steve had spent the night stuffed inside another locker courtesy of Hodges and Co.

Faced with what could only be a regendered Steve (a regendered Steve who was clearly unaware that he was a regendered Steve), Bucky was right to have worried. Bucky was going to kill Schmidt, Hodges, and Rumlow. He’d spare Zola who was just too pathetic to be worth the energy.

Speaking quietly so as to not gather the attention of the surrounding students, Bucky took Steve’s hands (now a little smaller and, dare he think it, dainty) and pulled them out of the blonde’s hair, “Okay, pal, calm down. I know you’re freaked, but let’s just pull this hood back up and get to the nurse’s office. Maybe she’ll have something to help.” Bucky knew she wouldn’t have anything to help because the hair wasn’t a wig, but there was no way he was going to drop that truth bomb on Steve in the middle of the hallway in front of their peers. Steve’s explosion when he realized was going to be nuclear and Bucky would rather it happen as privately as possible.

Steve huffed, but allowed Bucky to pull up his hood and lead him to the nurse’s station. He muttered angrily the entire way about fake hair removal.

***

Upon entering the nurses office, Bucky’s great idea to aggressively point at Steve and blurt ‘this is steve rogers’ at the nurse, probably should’ve just stayed in his head. Instead he live-actioned it and confused the hell out of everyone.

In a tone that made it clear Steve considered Bucky an idiot, Steve stated, “Nurse Morris knows who I am, Bucky. I’m in here like every other week.”

Nurse Morris’ eyes widened in surprise as she registered Bucky Barnes’ statement and then took in what could only be a female Steve Rogers. “Mr. Rogers – oh, apologies – Miss. Rogers, I was unaware you were interested in undergoing the regenderization process. Are you experiencing any adverse side effects? Considering your health record, I really would have preferred to conduct a comprehensive physical assessment prior to your transformation.”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled down his hood, letting his hair spill out over his shoulders. “I didn’t get regendered, Nurse Morris. It’s just a wig. I fell asleep in the art room last night and apparently someone thought it would be hilarious to glue a wig to my head while I was sleeping. I just need your help getting it off.” He tugged on a few strands to show her that it was really on there, wincing as it pulled on his scalp. If he didn’t know any better he’d think this stuff was actually growing out of his head.

Nurse Morris looked at Steve in confusion and then turned her eyes to Bucky in askance. “Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky shrugged helplessly, “He was already like this when I came to his locker this morning. He clearly has no idea.”

“Oh dear.” With that, she ushered a clearly confused and frustrated Steve Rogers and a worried Bucky Barnes into an examination room. This was not a conversation to have in the main room. Turning to Steve, she gently revealed, “Mr. Rogers, I’m afraid to say that hair is not a wig.” It was clearly not a wig. The young man’s entire physical appearance had changed. Obviously he had not looked in a mirror this morning, otherwise he’d see his facial features were more feminine, he had lost a few inches in height (poor boy). Not to mention he had breasts. How he’d missed those, she had no idea.

Bucky recognized the skeptical look overtaking his best friend’s face and before Steve could lay into the Nurse, Bucky took Steve by the shoulders and forced him to stand in front of the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. Looking at the two of them in the mirror, the slight humor Bucky felt at the fact that Steve’s head now barely reached his shoulders was quashed at the look of horrified disbelief on Steve’s face. He just stared in silence at his reflection. It was almost a full minute of silence before Bucky could feel his friend start to shake and hyperventilate. Turning them away from the mirror, Bucky pulled Steve close to his chest to ground him and went through the familiar motions of coaxing Steve through his panic attack. “That’s it, Stevie, just breathe. In and out. That’s it. Just follow my rhythm. In and out.” After a few minutes, Steve was able to regain his breath. Letting out a woosh of air, Steve slumped against Bucky and panted out between still weak breaths, “What…the…fuck?”

Letting his friend go, Bucky turned him around and brought his face close to Steve’s, looking him in the eye, “We’ll fix this, pal. Don’t worry.”

Nurse Morris stepped forward, grasping Steve’s wrist to check his pulse. “Mr. Rogers, am I to assume you have no recollection of being regendered? Was regenderization something you were interested in pursuing?”

“No! I never would have done this to myself.” Steve’s shakily responded. He then told her how he had woken up this morning in the art room feeling strange with his last memory of last night being packing up to leave. The disturbing events had Nurse Morris springing into action.

“You two stay here. I’m going to inform the Principal. I‘ll be back shortly to draw some blood.” She handed Steve a clear collection cup. “When you’re ready, I will need a urine sample.”

At the confusion painted across the two teens faces, Nurse Morris elaborated, “I’m going to be frank, Mr. Rogers. It sounds like you’ve been drugged. Bloodwork and a urinalysis will need to be completed to determine what exactly was administered.” Steve’s eyes grew huge and his face went even whiter. Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulders tight as he felt his friend start to waiver in shock. The Nurse’s face softened at Steve’s expression, “We’ll get to the bottom of this, Steven. Just take a moment. It’ll be alright.” With that, she left the two alone.

Afraid Steve’s legs were going to give out, Bucky led him over to the examination table to sit. They sat in silence for a minute, both too shocked to really speak. Steve was trying to keep his shit together, but knowing that he’d been drugged and turned into a goddamn girl was maybe more than he was capable of handling without waterworks. He could feel his eyes sting and his chin begin to wobble as the situation began to truly overwhelm him.

Bucky froze as girl-Steve’s big, blue eyes grew glossy with tears. He had no idea how to handle a crying Steve. Steve rarely cried. The punk hadn’t even cried when he broke his arm last year.

Bucky threw his arm around his friend and pulled him a little closer to anchor him. “It’s alright, Stevie. As Nurse Morris said, they’ll figure it out. Mr. Stark must have some sort of failsafe for this type of shit. You’ll have your normal ugly mug back by this time tomorrow and then we’ll beat up Hodges, Schmidt, and Rumlow together and stuff them in some lockers.”

Steve felt a little better as he listened to Bucky, taking comfort in the thought of revenge. Inhaling and exhaling a deep, hiccup-y breath, Steve granted, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Mr. Stark can fix this. I’m overreacting.” 

Slapping Steve on the back, Bucky cheerfully agreed, “I’m obviously right, like always.” He ignored Steve’s eye roll and ordered, “Now go piss in a cup.”

At the prospect of using the bathroom with his new equipment, Steve balked. “Uhh…”

“It’s a vagina, Steve, not the end of the world. You’ll be fine.” Bucky shoved him towards the bathroom door attached to the examination room.

For the entire 10 minutes it took Steve to figure out how to use his new junk, Bucky listened to the muffled swearing coming from the bathroom.

When he finally emerged, red faced and mortified, Steve took one look at Bucky’s smirking face and glared daggers, “Shut up.”

Steve put the cup on the far counter of the room and decided to brave the mirror again. Now that panic and confusion weren’t blinding him, he took in his new features properly. It was weird. He still looked like himself, just…feminized. He hated to think it, but, objectively, he was kinda pretty. He reached up to touch his hair and his eyes widened as he felt its silkiness. His normal hair never felt like this, it was too short and spikey. After a few more moments of stroking his own hair (which fell well below his shoulders) Steve stepped closer to the mirror to examine his facial features more thoroughly.

Bucky watched as Steve started examining his face at different angles, poking and pulling his cheeks, widening and squinting his eyes, and just generally looking completely deranged. Now that Steve was no longer freaking out, Bucky reveled in bringing up the most hilarious change, “Have you realized you’re shorter, yet?”

Startled out of his examination, Steve stepped back and looked at Bucky. “What? No, I’m not.”

Gleefully, Bucky stepped up beside Steve and showed him in the mirror, “You don’t even come up to my shoulder anymore, punk.”

Steve frowned as he took in the empirical evidence in the mirror. He was shorter. By a few inches at least. Huffing, Steve crossed his arms and glared at mirror-Bucky.

Bucky was familiar with the sight of a grumpy and annoyed Steve. What was a little different was how everything translated as cute on his new face. His frown was more of a pout and his furrowed brow was about as intimidating as a kitten. Overall, angry girl-Steve was more adorable than menacing.

Delighted with this new development, Bucky reached out with a mocking coo and pet Steve on the head condescendingly. “Hate to break it to you, Stevie, but when you look like fucking Rapunzel, that angry face is about as effective as an grumpy hamster.”

Steve had the unfortunate tendency to blush at everything. When he was embarrassed, he blushed. When he was happy, he blushed. When he was angry, he blushed. So Bucky watched as Steve’s angry blush coloured his cheeks and couldn’t help but notice how pretty the rosy hue looked. An observation he had never made when Steve looked like a dude.

“Fuck off.” Steve slapped Bucky’s hand away from petting his head.

Bucky snorted, “Well, you definitely don’t sound like Rapunzel.”

Begrudgingly Steve huffed a laugh and shot a small smile at Bucky for the first time since his transformation and Bucky just stared. Girl-Steve had dimples. Bucky fucking loved dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left kudos. I really appreciate it. The only reason I updated now was because people have let me know how excited they are for this fic. Hopefully, I didn't disappoint with this chapter.  
> I'd love to know what you think! Makes me feel less like I'm typing into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Micropenis is an actual condition, so apologies if anyone is offended by the fact that it’s used as an insult in this fic.


End file.
